


Three Musketeers

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Three Musketeers

“Daddy, daddy, aaaah” Noah runs up to his father and puts his arms around Chris’s legs. He feels his son is scared and he realizes why the moment it thunders outside. Both, Amy and Noah, are astraphobic and he starts thinking of what can be done to calm his son down.

“Chriiiiiiis,” Amy joins them with the same fearful expression on her face. Chris chuckles lightly as he pulls his little family into a hug. He feels his wife is shaking as he places a comforting kiss on her forehead.

Another lightning and thunder outside makes Noah jump a little and Chris lowers himself to meet his son’s eyes.

“Hey buddy, maybe we can build a stormproof fort, huh? The storm would never reach us there!” he offers. Noah’s bright blue eyes, the exact same color that Chris has, widen at the idea and he nods eagerly.

“Yes, please daddy. And we can save mommy too,” he adds and Amy laughs.

The three of them go to the living room and start piling up all the pillows and blankets they have. They are so absorbed in building their safe fort that Noah relaxes and doesn’t even twich when another thunder comes.

When their fort is being built, Amy quickly makes them hot chocolates and brings some snacks. She goes inside, the fort is very cozy, and she relaxes slightly. She puts the food on a nightstand and lies down next to Noah, who lies between his parents. Amy turns to see her husband already looking at her, smiling warmly. 

“Are you better?” He asks Noah and Amy, and both of them nod. They lie there for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company, and listening to Chris’s bad jokes from time to time. The storm seems to go away as Noah and Amy lie embraced by Chris in their stormproof fort. After a while they see their son slowly falling asleep. 

“I think it worked,” Chris whispers and Amy smiles. “I think it’s thanks to the fort, it was a great idea,” she answers. 

“It’s not,” Noah says sleepily, eyes still closed. Both Amy and Chris look down at him surprised. Their son opens his eyes and looks at his parents. “It’s because we are together here. And together we can overcome even the storm. We’re like…like three musketeers,” he explains and Amy chuckles as she strokes Noah’s hair. 

Chris looks at his family, the one he dreamed about for so long as he repeats, joyful smile on his face, “Like three musketeers.”


End file.
